Perdidos em Outro Mundo-Capítulo 2
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Sakura, Shaoran Eriol e Tomoyo caem em outro mundo. Vejam o que acontece com eles!


Olá!!! Como prometi aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem!! Não se esqueçam de me mandar e-mails dando suas opiniões, eu ADORO receber e- mails ^__^  
  
Divirtam-se!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma-chan  
  
1 PERDIDOS EM OUTRO MUNDO  
  
CAPÍTULO 2- Assalto na loja de roupas  
  
Shaoran acorda e se vê deitado no chão junto de seus amigos. Procura imediatamente por Sakura e a vê dormindo ao seu lado. Acariciou os cabelos castanhos dela até perceber uma coisa: o chão do parque Pingüim era de concreto, mas este onde estavam era de grama. Levantou desesperadamente e olhou ao seu redor: viu inúmeras montanhas, todas bem altas; árvores que nunca havia visto na sua vida, assim como as flores; o céu estava coberto por nuvens, com apenas algumas frescas mostrando o seu azul e bem longe, conseguia avistar um vilarejo.  
  
Voltou para si e acordou todos. Ninguém entendia nada, nem mesmo Eriol.  
  
"O que aconteceu? Onde estamos?" Sakura foi a última a acordar e a primeira a fazer perguntas.  
  
"Não faço idéia, e vocês rapazes?" Tomoyo olhou para os dois garotos, mas estes mostraram que também estavam confusos.  
  
"Parece que estamos num campo, mas o que eu não entendo é como viemos parar aqui."  
  
"Simples Shaoran, alguém fez aquele buraco no parque Pingüim, sem que percebêssemos, para trazer-nos aqui."  
  
"E o que me garante que você não está por trás disso?"  
  
"Você sabe...Quando utilizo magia, vocês sentem minha presença, mas alguém fez isto de propósito."  
  
"Ai não, eu nem trouxe minha câmera!!"  
  
Eles se levantaram e pesquisaram o campo. Sakura não agüentou e começou a chorar.  
  
"O que foi Sakura, por que está chorando?" Shaoran colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela à espera de uma resposta. "Vamos, diga-me, confie em mim."  
  
"Sabe o que é, eu não entendo porque esse tipo de coisa só acontece conosco. Como ficará meu pai? E meu irmão? E o trabalho de Física, eu não quero pegar recuperação..."  
  
Shaoran abraçou-a deixando-a vermelha. "Não se preocupe, tudo acabará bem." Ele disse ainda abraçado à Sakura que depois destas palavras recuperou o ânimo e sorriu.  
  
"Olhem, ao norte tem uma vila, vamos perguntar para algumas pessoas que lugar é este."  
  
Todos concordaram com Tomoyo e dirigiram-se até a vila. Ao chegarem lá ficaram surpresos. Não só eles mas a população também. Todas aquelas pessoas se vestiam de um modo diferente, a vila era bem simples, parecia que tinham voltado ao tempo. As pessoas da vila olharam para os jovens com uma certa curiosidade, nunca haviam visto eles por aqueles lado e as roupas que usavam eram bem estranhas (na opinião daquele povo). Muitos começaram a cochichar o que estava incomodando o grupo de jovens.  
  
"Por que essas pessoas olham para nós com tanta curiosidade?"  
  
"Acho que somos estranhos para eles Shaoran." Respondeu Eriol.  
  
"Para mim estranhos são eles." Afirmou Sakura que se aproximou de duas senhoras que os observavam. "Com licença senhoras, que vila é esta?"  
  
"Er...bem, esta é a vila Painappuru." Respondeu uma das senhoras que parecia estar com medo de Sakura. "Vocês não são daqui, são?" a outra senhora perguntou.  
  
"Não, nós nos perdemos. Somos de Tomoeda!"  
  
"Tomoeda? Onde fica isso?"  
  
"Ahn? Bem...conhece Tokyo?"  
  
"Não, o que é isso?"  
  
Sakura estava com um mau pressentimento. Eriol chegou perto de Sakura e das duas senhoras desculpando-se.  
  
"Me desculpe senhoras, mas minha amiga bateu a cabeça e não está muito bem. Até logo" Empurrou Sakura até um canto onde estavam Tomoyo e Shaoran.  
  
"Por que? Por que falou aquilo Eriol?" Sakura estava mais confusa do que qualquer um, mas Shaoran tomou a palavra respondendo no lugar de Eriol. "Calma Sakura. Se estas pessoas solberem que não somos daqui, já imaginou o escândalo que eles fariam?" Sakura concordou e se desculpou de seus amigos.  
  
"Mas então que lugar é este? Será que não estamos no Japão?"  
  
"Para ser sincero, Tomoyo, acho que aqui não é a Terra."  
  
Todos olharam para Eriol espantados.  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Olhem, se estas pessoas não sabem o que é Tokyo, é possível que estamos em outro mundo com culturas, mapas geográficos, animais e vegetais bem diferentes da Terra."  
  
Eles ficaram quietos por um tempo, pensando no que fariam agora. Todo mundo que olhava para eles se assustavam, então acharam melhor comprarem roupas "normais". Mas tinha um problema: "Como vamos comprar roupas sendo que o dinheiro daqui, com certeza, é diferente do Japão?" Mais uma vez Tomoyo que pergunta. Shaoran teve uma idéia, mas sabia que nem todos iriam concordar:  
  
"Já sei! Você está com o seu báculo e com as cartas, não está Sakura?"  
  
"Estou sim, por quê?"  
  
"Use a carta Tempo. Enquanto o tempo estiver parado, nós entramos numa loja e pegamos as roupas!"  
  
"O que?? Isso é errado! Estaremos fazendo papel de ladrões!!"  
  
"Mas esta é a única saída! Como conseguiremos dinheiro para comprar roupa? Além do mais, se fossemos trabalhar nunca nos contratariam, porque somos estranhos!"  
  
"Não pode ser, Eriol, você não tem outra idéia?"  
  
"Sinto muito Sakura, essa idéia é a única."  
  
Ela suspirou e tirou a chave do báculo e a carta Tempo de dentro de sua maleta.  
  
"Vamos fazer o seguinte, Tomoyo, você espera aqui, afinal não tem poderes mágicos. Enquanto Sakura estiver usando a magia eu e Shaoran entramos na loja e pegamos as roupas, certo?"  
  
"Certo!!" Responderam ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Ai, ai, ai, que vergonha de mim mesma, usar magia para roubar, fazer o que...Bom vamos lá."  
  
Sakura transformou a chave em báculo e invocou a magia do tempo. Shaoran e Eriol correra imediatamente até a loja pegando apenas uma roupa para cada um. Saíram de lá o mais rápido possível e voltaram para o ponto de encontro, onde Sakura terminou de usar a magia.  
  
"Nossa, mas já? Foi muito rápido!!"  
  
"É que você não tem poderes mágicos e não pode ver o que aconteceu."  
  
Pronto, finalmente conseguiram o que queriam, mas surgiu outro problema.  
  
"Aonde vamos trocar de roupa?" perguntou Sakura.  
  
"Ai não, é mesmo, me esqueci deste detalhe!!"  
  
"Calma Shaoran, não se irrite, agora teremos que fazer isso do jeito mais simples possível." Eriol pegou um pedaço de tecido e o abriu.  
  
"O quê?? Vocês querem que troquemos de roupa atrás deste paninho?!"  
  
"A Tomoyo tem razão!"  
  
"Então o que faremos?" Mais uma vez Shaoran faz a mesma pergunta. As duas meninas se olharam e aceitaram meio desanimadas.  
  
"Tudo bem, primeiro será nós depois vão vocês, e se olharem...vão ver só!" Respondeu uma Tomoyo bem revoltada (não imagino isso). Os rapazes ficaram vermelhos e concordaram. Pegaram o tecido e estenderam-no de uma forma que nem eles podiam enxergar. Rapidamente as meninas tiraram seus uniformes escolares, com muita dificuldade pois estava apertado. Tomoyo aproveito a ocasião para encabular Shaoran: "Nossa Sakura, faz tempo que não te vejo assim, como você encorpou, está bem esbelta." Após seu curto comentário deu uma risadinha e olhou para Shaoran que já soltava fumaça pelos ouvidos de tão vermelho que estava, e Eriol, por incrível que pareça, também estava vermelho, mas não era pela Sakura. Esta última ficou envergonhada e preferiu ficar quieta.  
  
"Pronto, já estamos prontas!" As roupas que usavam eram bem estranhas, na opinião de Tomoyo elas eram bem bonitinhas. Agora era a vez de Shaoran e Eriol. Elas seguraram o pano, mas foi um de cada vez. Primeiro foi Shaoran e por último Eriol. Agora eles não são pessoas estranhas para aquela população.  
  
"Bem, agora teremos que investigar para descobrir que lugar é este e quem foi o responsável por trazer-nos aqui." Como sempre, o gênio do grupo tomou a palavra. 


End file.
